Musim Semi Di Tokyo
by Sweet Sugar Lollipop
Summary: Mempunyai keluarga yang berantakan membuatku tidak pernah percaya akan kisah percintaan. Ketika keluargaku benar-benar hancur dan aku pergi meninggalkan semua kenangan lama, hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Aku merasa hampa, dan ketika luka itu kembali menganga, dia datang dan menyelamatkan hatiku.


My First Fanfiction

Musim Semi Di Tokyo

Disclaimer : Abang Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SASUHINA

Rate : R

Genre : Family, Hurt

Story by Sweet Sugar Lollipop

Terinspirasi dari kisah hidupku sendiri. Hehehe =D

Warning : : AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA KACAU, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.

Don't Like, Don't Read

R n R, please

Aku sedang berbaring menatap awan di bukit belakang sekolah ketika suara yang familiar itu mengusik pendengaranku.

"Kau disini rupanya, Hinata"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku kepadanya dan tersenyum hambar. Dia lalu berbaring disampingku dan ikut-ikutan menatap awan.

"Langit itu cantik,ya. Dan awan-awan itu terlihat sangat empuk." Celotehnya.

"Tentu saja,Sasuke-kun. Itulah sebabnya aku suka menatap langit, dan yang terutama,-awan" ucapku sambil menutup mataku dan membiarkan angin senja membelai tubuhku. Dan tanpa kuketahui, Sasuke tersenyum kecut kearahku.

Aku pulang kerumah ketika langit mulai menggelap dan membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku karena aku sangat lelet berjalan dan selalu tertinggal jauh darinya. Ketika tiba dipertigaan yang akan memisahkan rumah kami, Sasuke berkata :

"Ingin ku antar?"

"Tidak usah,Sasu-kun"

"Hn. Cepatlah pulang, Hime. Percepatlah langkahmu. Namti keburu gelap dan kau pasti akan dimarahi Ayah dan Ibumu"

"Aku tidak peduli, Sasuke." Jawabku acuh dan melangkah meniggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku dipertigaan.

Aku melangkah dengan enggan ketika memasuki pekaranga rumahku, dan ketika aku memasuki rumah, suara-suara itu mulai terdengar.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau sering menyia-nyiakan kesempatan! Dan inilah akhirnya,rumah tangga kita hancur!" seru Ibuku dari arah dapur

"Aku tidak peduli! Ini juga merupakan kesalahanmu! Kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengerti aku! Kau hanya memikirkan egomu!" jawab Ayahku dengan amah tertahan.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar ketika pertengkaran menyengit. Aku bisa mendengar suara isakan adikku dari kamarnya yang berada disamping kamarku. Aku berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan berusaha mendengarkan detak jantungku agar aku merasa tenang. Semua hal yang kualami membuat hatiku terasa sakit.

Aku benci hidupku.

Aku benci duniaku.

Aku benci takdirku.

Dan, aku benci keluargaku yang berantakan.

Perceraian Ayah dan Ibuku dilaksanakan sebulan kemudian setelah peristiwa malam itu. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku ikut Ayahku, dan adikku, Hanabi, ikut Ibuku. Aku dan Ayah meninggalkan Osaka dan menjadi sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar Ibu dan adikku, dan juga... Sasuke.

Pada musim gugur bulan lalu, aku dan Ayah pindah dan menetap di Tokyo. Kami berusaha menyesuaikan diri dan membangun kembali hidup kami. Ayah mulai bekerja dan menabung sebagai bekal untuk kuliahku nanti. Aku juga mulai bekerja part time di Cafe seusai sekolah. Kehidupan kami berjalan normal, namun aku, tidak pernah bahagia.

Wakttu berjalan begitu cepat, dan tanpa kusadari akhir musim dingin nanti merupakan kelulusanku. Aku merasa sangat senang ketika saat itu tiba. Diacara kelulusanku, aku melihat Ayah terlihat sangat bangga padaku. Senyuman Ayah membuatku sadar, bahwa selama beberapa tahun terakhir, sejak perceraian Ayah dan Ibu, kami berdua tidak pernahsaling tersenyum, apalagi tertawa bersama. Aku membalas senyuman beliau, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat hampa.

Awal musim semi aku mulai masuk Universitas Tokyo. Aku mengambil fakultas hukum, dan berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kampus yang sangat berbeda. aku menjadi anak yang penyendiri. Aku menjadi lebih sering berada di perpustakaan dan berada dibukit belakang kampus.

Aku sedang berbaring dibukit belakang kampus pada musim semi awal semester 3, ketika aku mendengar suara dari seseorang yang telah terlupakan,–

"Kau masih seperti dulu saja,..."

"Sasuke.." bisikku dalam hati

"...,Hinata"

Kubuka mataku dan menatapnya. Ada rasa rindu dihatiku, dan rasa itu juga terpancar dimatanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime. Jadilah kekasihku"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan melihatnya tersenyum. Saat itu juga, aku merasakan, kebahagiaan...

THE END

Fiiuuhhh,, selesai juga.. :D

Untuk membangun diri saya kedepannya,, saya mohon tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca^^

Akan sangat saya hargai... [membungkuk]


End file.
